


🍉Watermelon Sugar 🤤

by 2holes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pussy Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2holes/pseuds/2holes
Summary: The interrogation scene goes a little differently between Rey and Kylo Ren,AKA the fic where Kylo Ren eats Rey's fat pussy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	🍉Watermelon Sugar 🤤

Rey was in complete dismay as she woke up bound to a cold metal table in a dark room. She could barely make out how she had ended up in this position besides the horrible headache that refused to subside. Her worry only grew as she realized she had been disrobed, left only in her smallclothes. Her body was soaked through with sweat despite the room being so cold.

The large vent above her pushed out cold air, which only made her nipples harden. She shivered in fear as she suddenly heard footsteps coming from her left side. The lights in the ceiling flickered on, and her eyes squinted as she tried to make out her captor from the red light that was casted downwards. 

A tall dark figure emerged from the shadows, a black helmet glimmered in the dark. The being was tall, clothed in black, Only the helmet and saber stood out to her. The figure's anonymity only served to frighten her, as she realized that she was stuck in a vulnerable position like this with a potential hostile threat. He did not say a word for a moment, but she could still picture it’s beady black eyes soaking up her near nudity. _Was it female or male? Was it even human?_ These questions plagued her mind until it finally made a motion.

The being pulled its helmet out, and underneath was a pale sallow man with dark ruffled hair, at least 10 years her senior by her estimation. His dark under circles told an unspoken story of exhaustion, and he appeared gaunt in nature with a lean sort of hunger to him that put her on edge. She knew to be weary of creatures with that dull look of hunger from her time scavenging the arid near lifeless deserts of Jakku.

The reveal only made her alarmed, _What reason would her captor have to reveal himself like this_ ? She hurriedly questioned herself. _Could this be some sort of psychological warfare?_ She wanted to moan at her own stupidity for letting herself get caught.

A silence blanketed the room until he spoke.

“Tell me about the droid,” the man said somberly. He would have passed for subdued if it weren't for the fact that she noted him gripping the handle of his saber by his side.

She thinks a million different things to reply all at that moment but in the end decided to say nothing.

Her muteness only seemed to aggravate him as she heard the audible sound of his gloved hand clench hard around the handle of his saber.

After a terse moment, he lets out a sigh.

“Well, you're my guest, it’s only right that I treat you with _certain_ hospitality.”

He edges close to her and stood stock still, and after a moment she realized he had been staring at her groin. Because of the position she was bound in, her legs were partly spread bowlegged and apparently her panties had been pulled up, exposing the shape of her labia. 

She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment as he gawked at her unwanted display. He made a movement to get closer, and her face scrunched up in mortification as he lowered his face to her nether regions and she could hear him sniff at her crotch, like a curious dog. 

Rey quickly became outraged and attempted to squirm away from him, and ended up jabbing him in the face with her wobbly knee. He grunted from the awkward hit, and he sent her a heated death glare. 

With that one look, she stopped moving in complete fear. Rey could feel a cold sweat forming in the small of her back, from the tension. Another second passed by, and she suddenly felt a presence above her and then the strong grip of an invisible hand that wrapped itself around her neck. She yelped, and the pressure _squeezed_ tight as her face started to turn a puce color. 

Her bare feet were arched up and were kicking back and forth in protest as she quickly lost oxygen. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was the man staring right into her, like he wanted to eat her alive.

  
  
  
  


The girl passed out, her body quickly going limp. He honed into the sound of her heartbeat, and relaxed his grip on his saber handle.

With the girl knocked out again, he could continue his inspection. Kylo himself had stripped her of her ragged scraps. He made sure to throw them into the incinerator, in case she somehow managed to escape. 

He decided to keep her underwear on, he found the idea of slowly removing them appealing. When he had initially brought the girl for interrogation, he had only planned on a quick mindrape but the longer he spent in her presence, the less he could control his urges. 

For a scavenger runt, her body was nubile and shapely. When he carried her in, he could feel her round plump ass in his hold and he unashamedly groped her perfect little tits while she soundly slept in his arms. While he first undressed her, he hiked up her panties upwards, which only enhanced the pout of her clothed pussy making him salvilate.

He explored her body in her slumber, and he discovered he had a deep fascination with her cunt. The earthy smell of it, how it got hot, sticky wet even when she trembled in fear. A wet stain formed at the center point of her panties, which only highlighted the lewd image of her clothed cunt. 

Her face was flushed with anger and perhaps embarrassment, as her clothed wet pussy was put on display which had only amused him. 

The fatness of her pussy stood out to him as he gently pulled the white panties aside. Plump like a sweet peach, he wanted to run his tongue right down the seam that was her slit. Her cunt was shaved smoothed, it appeared the slut kept herself groomed in the wastelands. 

_Maybe she even turned tricks for weary travelers, and pimped out her scavenger cunt to anyone who would pay the price._ Just the thought of it made him growl angrily. 

Her pussy lips pouted cutely and her sweet pink slit opened up like a precious flower as he spread her open for his viewing pleasure.

_Delicate cunt trying to fool him of her innocence, there's no way a prime cunny like this hasn’t been pounded and pumped full of cum,_ he idled about between the crook of her inner thighs. 

He decides to punish her then for her imagined crimes. His large gloved hand moved right on to her pulsing hot slit. Her whole body jerked at the placement, and struggled once more against the bonds holding her back while she seemed to awaken again. Her eyes opened suddenly, her teary brown eyes with flecks of green begging him to let her go.

“Please! Don’t..!”She weakly cried, eyes watering and pleading for mercy.

He kept his gaze connected to hers as he slowly lifted his hand and a resounding smack rang in the air as he slapped her cunt **hard**. 

Rey’s eyes widened almost comically and she bit her bottom lip. She tried to keep silent but eventually let out a sob as he rained abuse down on her tender sweet pussy. After a while, the spanking stopped and the girl was nearly hysterical.

Her face was red and drenched in tears, her cunt was pulsing in pain, just as red as her face and cunt lips puffy and sore from the perverse abuse.

She let a squeal of dismay as he lunged between her tender thighs. He roughly pushed them wide open and made a face plant right into her trembling cunny. She screamed at the contact and renewed her struggle.

She had never felt more humiliated in her life, and all she wanted to do is sink into the floor and die. Despite her feelings of despair, her eager cunt was thrumming with an unfamiliar energy that left her feeling dazed and confused.

She failed to hold back the whine in her throat; as he flattened out his tongue against her slit and lapped at her cunt like it was a tasty treat. 

Rey had only ever touched herself once or twice on occasion before, never being able to bring herself to climax. She had thought she was broken, never knowing pleasure like this was attainable.

She tossed her head back and forth, biting her cheek harshly. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was pleasuring her. This was not how she had envisioned losing her virginity, such as being held hostage and interrogated by a perverted freak.

Despite her best effort, she could feel a tingling pressure build up and her toes scrunched up as her whole body arched forward to his mouth. He chuckled in response and the vibrations caused her thighs to shudder and she let out a squeak. 

Kylo mouthed at her entrance and slipped his long bulging tongue into her breeding hole. He groaned at the taste of her fully embracing her organic flavor. Despite its false appearance as a sweet syrupy little sugar pussy, she was salty and musky to taste. _Ripe for breeding_ , he thought vulgarly as he pulled back just to spit on her cunt. Her breath hitched as she felt a piddle of spit leak down her puffy cunny.

He thought about pulling out his cock right then and there and just rudely stabbing her cunt with it repeatedly, and bust a viral load. The idea of her fat little pussy leaking his cum, invigorated him and he eagerly fucked her pussy with his tongue. Her sweet little cries of protest further cheered him on in his endeavors.

Rey buries her hands into his scalp and clawed at him, not sure if she wanted to push him away or push him closer as the audible _slurps_ as he fucked her open with his long protruding tongue. Her pink pearly clit jutted out in the air, swollen and demanded attention. Kylo’s grip around Rey’s inner thighs painfully tightened, as he slipped his mouth around it and began to suckle _hard_ on her poor little clit. He suckled it with such force, her entire body tensed up. 

The brunette let out a shriek and her pussy spasmed around nothing, as the suction grew stronger. 

Rey witnesses a flash of white as her eyes rolled back. With a high pitched keen, she gushed all over Kylo Ren’s face. As she squirted, her whole body shook and she vigorously thrusted her groin and humped his face like an animal. All past pretenses, and pleading forgotten. Her body only knew that it needed to chase the sweet release of orgasm without a care of her humility. 

The sound of her panting was all that filled the room, as she looked up at the ceiling with a look of hopelessness. Her umber baby hairs were plastered against her temples thanks to sweat, and the gust of cool air made her shiver all over again. She purposely avoided looking at the man, although she could still feel his burning gaze. After a moment of waiting, he spoke.

“Now, tell me about the droid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate it if you guys leave a kudos! (^q^)


End file.
